¡Solo en su bendito cumpleaños!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Graciosamente, Hermione está esperando un hijo del gran Harry Potter. Está a punto de dar a luz. Ya está por dar a luz...¡rayos que es hoy! Pero no...hoy no es su cumpleaños.


Nada es mío. Solo la idea.

* * *

><p>La señora Weasley caminaba con andares apresurados, de un lado al otro. Hermione respiraba agitadamente al compás del viejo reloj de la familia en el salón. <em>No<em>. Ella no tendría al bebé en ese preciso momento. _¡Demonios que no!_

— ¡Querida, ya han pasado dos días! Los medimagos han hecho lo que les has pedido, lo mejor posible, pero ya es suficiente. ¡Lo único que lograrás es matar a Harry de un susto! Tienes que ya dar a luz. ¡La espera es insoportable!

Estaba despeinada, sudorosa y sus uñas estaban enganchadas a la tela del sofá donde estaba sentada. Una cosa marrón que no quería precisar. Tenía ojeras por todas partes. ¡Hasta donde no tenía ojos y eso no tenía ni sentido! Alzó la mirada y de forma asesina, hacia la señora Weasley!

¡Si quisiera tener al bebé en ese preciso momento, solo lo pujaría en su casa y allí en la alfombra lo iba a recibir! ¡Pero no lo iba a hacer! No era la fecha. No era el momento.

— Solo estoy retrasada por un día. Que espere otro día no la va a matar. La bebé resistirá y yo haré todo lo posible.

— ¡Pero no tiene sentido! Además, mira ya como estas. Cariño, esto te va a matar.

Si no dejaba de quejarse, iba a tener que romper con sus principios y terminar matándola a ella. ¡Iba a gritar! Tenía que morder algo. Tenía que echarse a llorar, sentía que caería sobre la cama y jamás se levantaría. ¡Cómo pesaba esa criatura! ¡Por dios! ¿¡Qué le daban de comer a Harry Potter, que procreaba de esa manera!

Y como la pequeña colaboraba tanto...claro. No hacía otra que pujar y pujar.

— ¡No..va...a nacer...hasta ese día!

_No hasta el día más importante del año._

_Ese día..._

_Su cumpleaños. El número veintisiete._

Caminaba descalza por toda la casa, tratando de calmar las ansias de solo correr e ir a dar a luz. La noche era joven aún. Harry trabajaba. Le había mentido. Le había dicho que el parto iba a ser al amanecer. Había amenazado a medio hospital para que no hablaran al respecto.

Harry parecía preocupado al respecto. Hacía demasias preguntas y a Hermione, se le dificultaba esconder su pequeña mentira blanca.

Tomaba agua, se bañaba en té de hierbas verdes. Ponía los pies en agua tibia. ¡Nada parecía calmar esas horrendas contracciones! Los medimagos estaban sorprendidos. Retrasar un parto por algo tan mundano.

Pero para ella, ese era un día importantísimo y ese iba a ser su mejor regalo. No tenían más alternativa que aceptarlo.

— ¿Sigue pateándote, Hermione?— preguntaba una somnolienta Ginny Weasley, al no verla en la cama. Hermione asentía con el rostro surcado por el dolor— Te dijimos que al menos debiste permanecer en San Mungo. Aquí no podemos hacer nada para ayudarte. Y ni modo que le escribamos al profesor Snape, a estas horas de la noche, para preguntarle qué poción deberíamos darte para calmar el dolor. Mínimo renunciaría a la orden del fénix.

Se imaginó eso y de pronto, sintió ganas de reír. Se lo imaginó profundamente dormido y de pronto, una lechuza en su cabeza, picoteándolo y entregándole una carta. La miraría, encendiendo la luz de la cómoda. Torpemente.

La arrugaría y gruñiría algo que terminaría en "Granger...estúpida sabelotodo" bla bla.

— ¡No me voy a quedar allí! Nadie me dirá cuándo debo parir. ¡Nadie! ¡Y porque me llamo Hermione Granger, nadie me dirá lo que tengo que hacer!

Ginny se encogió de hombros, mientras su mejor amiga continuaba caminando alrededor del salón. Pronto tendría que amanecer. El anochecer no podía ser eterno. El mañana nunca moría. Siempre había un día siguiente.

Y otro...

Y otro... Y...¡ay!

Se contuvo el vientre a la veintava vuelta. ¡Sentía que sus piernas temblaban y apenas eran las once en punto! Faltaba una hora aún, para su cumpleaños. Tenía que resistir. ¡Tenía que resistir!

Pero no lo soportaba. La presión entre sus piernas, se tornaba insoportable. Se sostuvo del mismo sofá al que le había estado clavando las uñas, y lentamente se dejó caer en el suelo hasta terminar de rodillas.

No podía caminar más. No podía esperar más. Quería que naciera el mismo día que su padre. Celebrar su cumpleaños el mismo día.

Aunque bueno, quizá el día anterior también le servía. Quizá unas cuantas horas anteriores y hacer un ajuste en el horario de la fiesta que...

¡No más habladurías mentales! Tenía que parir. ¡Pronto!

— ¡Ginny! Ginny...¡no aguanto más! Creo que ya no...¡le regalaré otra cosa! Una corbata...¡lo que sea!

Pero ya no podía esperar.

Como si hubiese pateado una colmena llena de abejorros, muy pronto la familia se cernió sobre ella y para cuando tuvo "idea" de lo que ocurría, estaba camino de vuelta a San Mungo. ¡No soportaría un día más!

Gritaba como energúmena. Y eso que era la última de los tres, en perder la paciencia. Sostenía las solapas de la túnica de Ginny y la arrastraba con ella, sobre la camilla. Ginny ya no podía sentir su cuello, de permanecer tanto tiempo inclinada sobre ella. Ronald ya no sentía sus muñecas de tener tanto tiempo, las uñas de Hermione sobre ellas. ¡Se tornaba insoportable! Todos y cada uno de ellos, quería terminar matándola por lo que estaba haciendo y ahora arrepintiéndose.

Retrasar el parto solo por un regalo. ¡Es que ella estaba loca! Es que tenía que ser Hermione Granger.

Una carta sobrevoló su cabeza, rápidamente. Que Harry estuviera allí, de inmediato. Que no perdiera el nacimiento de su primera hija.

A las once con veinte minutos de la noche. Faltaba tan poco para el inicio del cumpleaños de su esposo. Quizá si trataba de esperar un poco más.

Al menos ya le habían suministrado pociones relajantes.

— Muy bien...ya estamos preparados para recibirla. ¡A las once con cuarenta y nueve!

¿Qué? A tan poco para las doce. ¡Un poco más, Mione! Tú puedes.

— Oiga señor...¿y qué le parecieron las noticias del clima, esta mañana?

El medimago se mostró desconcertado.

— Pues, eh...creo que bien. Lo charlaremos después del parto, señora Potter.

— Es que, en realidad, había leído que el clima afecta los partos naturales.

— No lo hace, señora Potter.

— Bueno, el frío me hincha un poco los pies. Supongo que la retención de líquidos...

— Estoy tratando de tener a un bebé, señora Potter. Usted debería estar pujando ahora. No debemos perder más minutos.

— ¿Y qué hora es?

— Once con cincuenta y siete minutos.

¡Diablos se quedaba sin temas de conversación!

Se mordió el labio, mientras el medimago se preparaba para el momento. ¿Qué hacía? El reloj se movía tan lento, que ni mirándolo podía acelerar el tiempo. Alzó la mirada y divisó a Harry tras la puerta. Miraba hacia adentro, un poco ansioso.

¡Eso era!

— ¡NO! No puedo hacer esto sin mi marido. ¡Tráiganlo ahora mismo! En este instante.

— No podemos, señora Potter. Estamos retrasados y esto ya comienza a preocuparme.

— ¡Tráiganlo ya o voy a comenzar a gritar y juro que se quedará sordo!

El medimago miró al resto de sus colegas y con un gesto nervioso, asintió y una mujer joven se dirigió a la puerta para que Harry pudiera pasar.

— ¡Mi amor! ¿Cómo te fue esta tarde? Cuéntame sobre tu día, con lujo de detalles.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido y había comenzado a hablar, bajo la mirada sorprendida de los medimagos y presentes. Hermione asentía con la cabeza, lacónicamente. De vez en cuando, soltaba un: "Hmm" "ajá".

Sonrió al ver que en su reloj, ya era la hora. ¡Qué buen momento!

— Ya, Harry. Ya te puedes callar y esperar afuera. Tengo que pujar.

Pues ese había sido el parto más tedioso en la historia de San Mungo. Jamás habían visto semejante cosa. Que alguien lo retrasara por un capricho.

Era las doce con diez del día de cumpleaños, del gran mago Harry Potter y el hospital se llenaba de dicha al recibir a su primer hijo. O hija. En los brazos de Hermione.

Que lloraba estridentemente.

Claro, tanto tiempo encerrada. Ya comenzaba a desesperarse dentro.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor! Tu hija y tú, nacieron el mismo día.

Ginny la miraba de mala gana.

— ¡Era mejor regalarle esa famosa corbata de la que tanto hablabas, antes de descubrir que tu fecha coincidía con la víspera de su cumpleaños! Casi nos matas a todos del susto y nos llevaste al borde de la locura. ¡Por dios, no tengan más hijos!

Harry quien no se había percatado del asunto, se dio la vuelta cuando hubiese estado conversando animosamente con la señora Weasley y la miró sorprendido.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

— Mi amor, te vas a reír— dijo ella, sonrojada. Apenada por todo lo que había hecho.

— ¿Olvidaste mi cumpleaños y querías salir corriendo a comprarme una corbata que te parecía vieja y horrenda? Entonces sentiste dolores de parto y te avisaron que la fecha de nacimiento, caería en la víspera de mi cumpleaños. ¿Y retrasaste toda la labor, solo para regalarme a mi hija?

Hermione asintió ligeramente abochornada. O muy.

¡Vaya que tenía agallas!

— Seguro la corbata era linda.

Y media familia Weasley quería matarlo. No solo por su "reacción", sino por el hecho de verle el lado gracioso.

Lo cierto que esa era una anécdota que se contaba; en cada cumpleaños de ambos. Que era el mismo día, por la insistencia de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Aún no sé que es, pero va dedicado con todo mi amor y cariño, a la jovencita que cumple años hoy y a la que aprecio con todo mi corazón. A mi madre:<p>

Sandy Yalek. Besos y cumple muchísimos más, mami bella.


End file.
